Inavouables secrets
by mooonknight
Summary: Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ? Défi one shot en 150 mots.
1. Aido Hanabusa

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours, en 10 minutes pour se détendre et penser à autre chose qu'aux matières scientifiques . Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Commentez !

* * *

**Aido Hanabusa**

* * *

Aido Hanabusa est un génie. Un génie précoce. Mais il est aussi un charmeur invétéré. Ce vampire aux yeux bleus a tout pour plaire à la gent féminine.

Ce que l'on sait moins à propos d'Aido, c'est qu'il a un terrible secret. Un secret dont il a tellement honte que même son cousin n'est pas au courant.

Cela remonte à l'enfance de notre vampire blond. En ce beau jour d'été, le jeune vampire était parti se promener dans un parc en fin de journée. Il y avait alors croisé des humains avec un étrange objet à la main. Curieux, il avait acheté la même chose. Mais malgré tout son génie, il n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir la chose. Il avait pourtant tout essayé jusqu'à la faire exploser avec sa glace. Mais la chose résistait, et il avait fini par renoncer.

Oui, Aido Hanabusa ne sait pas ouvrir une simple canette.

* * *

Je dois dire que l'air de rien, l'exercice est difficile. Ne pas dépasser les 150 mots tout en détaillant suffisamment… N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou non le concept ! ^^

Toutes les remarques et/ou critiques sont acceptées !

De qui voulez-vous connaître le secret ensuite ?

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	2. Kain Akatsuki

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Merci à caramiss pour sa review ^^.

Commentez !

* * *

**Kain Akatsuki**

* * *

Il existe dans la Night Class un grand vampire aux cheveux orangés. Son nom, Kain Akatsuki, mais il a aussi un surnom, Wild.

Pourquoi Wild ? Parce que ce vampire a une préférence certaine pour les chemises ouvertes et les vêtements décontractés. La gent féminine ne s'en plaint pas, car il faut dire que Kain a tout pour plaire.

Cependant, il y a une chose que le vampire n'avouera jamais, et cela même sous la plus horrible des menaces. Cette chose qu'il ne veut révéler pas est, en partie, la cause de ce surnom ridicule, son idiot de cousin étant l'autre cause.

Kain a tout fait pour cacher cette chose et y remédier. Mais un jour, la chose blonde qui est de sa famille a tout découvert.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange ne met jamais de cravates, pour la simple raison, qu'il ne sait pas faire les nœuds de cravates.

* * *

Et voilà chers lecteurs un nouveau truc débile ! ^^

En espérant que cela vous plaise et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	3. Ruka Souen

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Commentez !

* * *

**Ruka Souen**

* * *

Ruka Souen est une aristocrate, dans tous les sens du terme. Cependant, Ruka a aussi un point faible, un gros point faible.

C'était lors du nouvel an que les élèves de la Night Class avaient découvert la faiblesse de la vampire.

En ce 31 décembre, les vampires étaient tous réunis dans le salon du pavillon de la Lune. Une table était remplie de nourritures et de boissons. La soirée était bien avancée lorsque Kain se demanda où était passé son amie. Il demanda aux autres vampires présents, et il fùt bientôt évident que Ruka était portée disparue.

Les vampires se mirent à chercher la jeune femme dans tout le pavillon. Et ce fût Aido qui fit la terrible découverte.

Ruka était affalée par terre, une bouteille de champagne à la main et les joues roses. Complètement bourrée, elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

« Vous voulez faire un strip poker ? »

* * *

Et encore un ! ^^

Commentez !

Enjoy,

moonknight.


	4. Takuma Ichijo

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Commentez !

* * *

**Takuma Ichijo**

* * *

Takuma Ichijo est un vampire… qui ne ressemble pas à un vampire. Il a tout le temps un sourire chaleureux au visage, qui fait de lui un rayon de lumière dans les ténèbres.

Alors lorsque le sourire du vampire blond avait disparu de ses lèvres, les autres élèves de la night class s'étaient inquiétés. Mais le vice président était quelqu'un de têtu et il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de ses camarades.

Les vampires ne dirent plus rien pendant une semaine, mais virent que l'état de Takuma s'aggravait. Il avait maintenant le regard vide et des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

Kaname décida de prendre les choses en main, et força Takuma à tout lui avouer. Le vampire blond éclata en sanglots et avoua au sang pur qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Des cauchemars où Zero Kiryu apparaissait déguisé en costume de cosplay, un cosplay de soubrette.

* * *

C'est le dernier ! ^^

Dites-moi si cela vaut le coup que je continue ou non !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	5. Kaname Kuran

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Captainship, Alliana encore une fois je n'ai pas assez de mots pour vous remercier ! ^^

Commentez !

* * *

**Kaname Kuran**

Le jour, le pavillon de la Lune est silencieux. Normal me direz-vous sachant que ceux qui l'habite sont des vampires. Cependant, il y règne certaines journées une activité anormale.

Une silhouette sombre se balade, claudicante, dans les couloirs sombres du dortoir. Elle se dirige d'un pas las et envoûtant vers un couloir, puis s'approche d'une porte. Sans toquer ni annoncer sa présence, elle ouvre la dite porte.

Puis la silhouette chancelante rentre dans la chambre et s'approprie d'office l'un des deux lits de la pièce même si celui-ci est occupé.

Ce matin-là ce fût Senri Shiki qui vit son lit officiellement occupé par la silhouette. Il allait protester et réveiller le locataire indésirable lorsqu'il fût arrêté par Takuma Ichijo, avec qui il partageait la chambre.

« Ne le réveille surtout pas. » Fit Takuma.

Senri grogna. Il n'était pas enchanté d'avoir un Kaname Kuran somnambule dans son lit.

* * *

Cette semaine il n'y en aura qu'un seul .

Sinon demandez-moi quel personnage vous voulez en priorité et je le ferais avec grand plaisir ^^.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	6. Senri Shiki

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Merci à Alliana, Captainship et loli !

Commentez !

Captainship, je le dédicace pour toi celui ci ^^

* * *

**Senri Shiki**

Senri Shiki est un vampire étrange... très étrange. Il mange des pockys à longueur de journée, au grand damne d'Aido d'ailleurs.

Cependant, Shiki a, comme tous ses semblables, une peur cachée. Peur plus ou moins justifiée. Les vampires ne sont donc pas aussi invincibles qu'on le croyait.

Revenons à notre spécimen. Shiki est plus qu'étrange. On pourrait le décrire comme une algue. Une algue ayant un terrible défaut.

Si terrible que lorsque Takuma a su ce secret, il n'a pas arrêté de pouffer de rire durant une semaine, provoquant une colère monstre de Kaname. Lorsque le sang pur fût mis au courant de la peur de Shiki, un sourire était apparu sur son visage. Puis le prince décida de remédier à ce problème.

Senri Shiki dut donc faire des séances de thérapie avec Kaname Kuran comme psychiatre, car Shiki est un vampire qui a peur du noir et de l'obscurité.

* * *

Ce secret est peut être le moins drôle de tous.

Enfin j'espère que vous avez quand même appréciés ^^

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	7. Asato Ichijo

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Commentez !

* * *

**Asato Ichijo**

Asato Ichijo est l'un des vampires les plus puissants de sa société. Il fait peur même à ses semblables Même les sang-purs se méfient de ce vampire qui a vécu de longues années.

Cynique et manipulateur à souhait, Asato est incroyablement méchant. Il écrase ses adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il n'hésite pas à se servir de sa propre famille, quite à la faire souffrir, pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais ce vampire cruel au possible a aussi une passion qu'il cache à tout le monde. Passion qui fait que sa chambre est recouverte de poster de la série dont il est un fan inconsidéré. Asato suit cette série depuis qu'elle est apparue, et il a enregistré tous les épisodes. Il n'en manquerait un pour rien au monde. Cette série est selon lui, une œuvre d'art.

Asato Ichijo, vampire craint par tous, est un fan inconditionnel de 'Dora l'exploratrice'.

* * *

Le prochain ce sera Zero promis

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	8. Zero Kiryu

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Merci à Alliana et Captainship !

Commentez !

* * *

**Zero Kiryu**

* * *

Zero Kiryu est un hunter. Un tueur de vampires. Paradoxe frappant, il est lui-même un des ces suceurs de sang, comme il aime les appeler.

Rien n'effraie et ne résiste à Zero. Pas même un cheval fou. Les vampires se méfient du rejeton Kiryu comme de la peste.

Pourtant il y a une chose qui lui a résisté. Une chose qui le rend fou de rage.

Lorsque Zero cuisine, car oui c'est un cuisinier émérite, il y a une chose qu'il n'arrive jamais à faire. Cette chose le nargue depuis qu'il a commencé à cuisiner. A chaque fois que le hunter aux yeux mauves se met à cuisiner cette chose, les murs de l'académie tremblent.

Savez-vous à quoi ressemble un flan ? Vous savez cette sorte de gélatine qui doit tenir debout toute seule. Eh bien, Zero doit l'avouer, son flan s'écroule lamentablement dans son assiette à chaque fois.

* * *

Et voilà !

Dites-moi qui vous voulez pour la suite ?

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	9. Yagari Toga

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Désolée du retard et merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, j'ai nommé Captainship et Alliana ! ^^

Commentez !

* * *

**Yagari Toga**

* * *

Yagari Toga est un hunter. Un hunter qui hait noël. Il se plaît à répéter que cette fête n'a d'autre intérêt que de vider son compte en banque. Oui, Yagari est radin.

Cependant il y a une personne qui arrive à lui faire faire n'importe quoi, même si le hunter n'est pas d'accord.

Son nom, Kaien Kurosu. Sa particularité est d'énerver au plus haut point notre cher Yagari.

Alors lorsque Kaien demanda une faveur à Yagari pour noël, il survint une effroyable dispute qui fit trembler les murs et effraya même le plus téméraire des vampires.

Yagari se plia finalement, de mauvaise grâce, à la loufoque demande de Kaien. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa le plus honteux et ridicule de ses noëls, sous l'apparence d'un vieillard bedonnant en habits rouges.

Et le pire est que les enfants l'ont démasqué car Yagari avait oublié une certaine barbe blanche.

« Je déteste noël. »

* * *

Et voilà, le prochain sera certainement Kaien.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	10. Kaien Kurosu

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Encore une fois merci à Captainship et Alliana ^^.

Commentez !

* * *

**Kaien Kurosu**

* * *

Kaien Kurosu. Nom connu de tous les hunters et de tous les vampires.

Maintenant directeur d'une académie de renom, cet homme a tout pour être admiré. Sauf qu'il a une attitude enfantine, voire très enfantine qui a le don d'agacer ces collègues. Et notamment, Yagari Toga.

Yagari trouva, par pur hasard, le point faible de son ami. Point faible qui rend 'le vampire sans crocs' complètement inoffensif. Le hunter au chapeau de cow-boy avait eu un fou rire en voyant la tête de Kaien. Et il promit de garder le secret, enfin d'essayer.

Mais il y a une autre personne que l'attitude de l'ancien hunter agace fortement : Zero Kiryu. Lorsque celui-ci appris l'existence de ce point faible, il força son maître à le lui révéler. Yagari céda.

Et depuis Zero se balade avec un nez rouge de clown dans la poche car Kaien a une peur phobique des clowns.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	11. Rido Kuran

**Inavouables secrets**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight. Je ne tire aucun profit de ceci.

**Synopsis :** Ou comment trouver des secrets ridicules et honteux à des vampires quasiment parfaits ?

**Note :** Voici une série de one-shot plus ou moins stupide écrit le matin avant de partir en cours. Le défi était de faire 150 mots tout pile.

Alliana2312 : je crois que Kaien a peur de son propre reflet dans le miroir XD Je suis désolée mais je ne ferais pas celui de Yuuki je ne l'aime pas trop trop en fait et lui trouver un secret est difficile ^^ Encore merci pour ta review !

Lady Narein : Aido avec un air dépité devant une petite canette c'est l'image que j'en avais aussi XD je suis contente que le concept te plaise ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

Captainship : je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère que tu me donnes ton avis ça me fait progresser ^^ et après relecture je peux te dire que le secret de Kaien ne me plaît pas forcément et que le chapitre est pas super bien fait... Mais bon ^^ En espérant que celui-ci te plaise plus )

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas :

Commentez !

* * *

**Rido Kuran**

Rido Kuran. Meurtrier et fou. Pourtant il y a une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Un rêve qu'il n'avait pu réaliser.

Dans sa chambre, devant un miroir, Rido s'observait. Il admira son grain de peau, la douceur de ses cheveux et le mystère qui émanait de ses yeux vairons. Rido sourit à son reflet. Il s'aimait et se trouvait extrêmement beau.

Pour cette raison, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sénat l'empêchait de réaliser son souhait le plus cher.

Soupirant, le vampire ouvrit son armoire et attrapa l'un des vêtements. Il l'enfila en se tortillant, celui-ci étant très près du corps.

Après quelques minutes d'une rude bataille, Rido gagna. Il retourna en face de son miroir et s'admira une nouvelle fois.

Le tutu rose allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs. Le vampire exécuta quelques pas de danse.

Oui, Rido en était persuadé il aurait fait une magnifique danseuse étoile.

* * *

Bien , et donc voilà le dernier secret de cette fiction !

Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour les autres alors je vais m'arrêter là ^^

Mais si quelqu'un le désire, il peut reprendre le concept cela ne me dérange pas ^^

**WARNING : je mets au défi quelqu'un de trouver un secret aux personnages restants et de nous le dévoiler en 150 mots !**

****Enjoy,

mooonknight.


End file.
